Shocks,Suprises
by Blue82
Summary: Sequel to "Undercover"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shocks, Suprises.....

Author: Blue Contact: Blue21thefreesite.com

Rating: PG13

Category: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me......

Summary: Sequel to Undercover

Four weeks later;  
  
After Faith and Bosco came back from their Assignment in Jersey everything ran smoothly. They were back together in 55 David, Christopher was still harassing them and Bosco and Sully were teasing each other like usual.  
  
During their talk Bosco and Faith had decided to give their new relationship a try but to take it slow. They went on lots of dates, watched TV together and generally spend as much time together as possible. Apart from chaste good night kisses nothing happened, Faith still wanted to take everything slow and for the first time in his live Bosco didn't pressure for sex. Even if it was sometimes a torture for him, he wanted her like he never wanted anyone before.  
  
They didn't tell anyone about what happened, mainly because there wasn't anything to tell, yet. They had a one night stand and wanted to see where everything was going. Faith still had problems with Emily, so she didn't really looked forward to telling her she was in love with her partner.Streets of New York, 4. 39 P.M.  
  
"If I get ill because of you, we're gonna have problems...", Bosco commented as Faith emptied her stomach contents into a trash can. "You'll look like the walking dead! I told you to see a doctor.... "  
  
"Thank you, you're really charming!", she answered after she had rinsed her mouth with the water Bosco gave her. "And it isn't my fault I'm ill. It's your fault that we got caught in the rain after you convinced me to go jog in the park with you"  
  
"I don't care whose fault this is, and if someone is guilty than the germs", he chuckled. "Just go to your doctor before you start vomiting into the RMP!"  
  
"You're concern is overwhelming, Boscorelli!", she said angrily and stomped of.  
  
Just great, not only she has the flu, no she has to have PMS too, he thought to himself as he followed her.Next morning;  
  
Faith came back from her appointment and found Bosco on her couch. She had given him a key after the divorce. He woke up as she closed the door and sat up to look at her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?", he asked as he saw her facial expression. "It isn't something bad? Not the cancer, isn't it?"  
  
She was white as a sheet and looked like she had seen a ghost. Bosco hurried to her side and guided her to the couch.  
  
"Say something, Faith! You're scaring me!  
  
"I ... Bos, I don't know how to tell you ....", she began.  
  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll always be there for you!", he said, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
She took a deep breath. She was shocked herself and didn't know how to tell him what the doctor had said. She wasn't sure how he would react or how he would feel about it.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"

I know, not a real suprise but it's getting better ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Part II  
  
„Pregnant?", Bosco stuttered. "How, when....?"  
  
Faith couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Didn't your mom tell you about the birds and the bees? I'm sure you know where the babies come from"  
  
"Funny!", he answered. "I do know how you got pregnant! It's just.. I don't know. A little unexpected. What are you planning to do?"  
  
"What I'm planning? Does that mean you don't want the child?", Faith wanted to know, all ready on the verge of crying.  
  
"Hell no! I never said that. It's just we aren't in a relationship, you just got divorced and I don't know if you want another child after the two you have. And especially I'm not sure if you want my child!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I want your baby? Did I miss something? Bosco, this concerns you as much as myself.. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not good at relationships, I had a bad childhood and don't know if I'm gonna make a good father. You know my reputation.....", he started to answer. "And yes, I want that child but I'm not sure ho we're gonna do this. We aren't really together and even if we don't know if it will work."  
  
"You are good with kids, my kids love there Uncle Bosco! And I'm not worried that you would end up hitting me or the kid!"  
  
"You want the baby? I always imagined the worst a woman could tell you is that you knocked her up..."  
  
"I thought that, too", he laughed. "Honestly, I'm scared to screw that up but at the same time I'm exited. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that we created a child! Out of some cells grows a person inside of you."  
  
"Oh Bosco!", she threw herself at him.  
  
Smiling he wrapped her inside his arms, stood up and twirled her around.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby!"  
  
After the first excitement died down they sat back on the couch. Faith snuggled closer to him and he throw the quilt that lay on the back of the couch over them.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Faith?"  
  
"No matter what happens between us, the baby is yours. I won't keep it from you, it will need his father. I would love to have your there through the pregnancy, the birth and that. But if you don't want that, that's okay, too. I take what you can give."  
  
"I wasn't worried about that! I will be there for you, I told you that more than once all ready. It's my responsibility. I wanted to know what we are gonna tell your kids, the guys at work ..."  
  
"I don't think I want to tell my kids yet. And work, I want to be on the safe side so I'm gonna tell Swersky. I don't want to tell the others, perhaps Ty and Sully but the rest will find out soon enough when I'm beginning to show. Bu what about Rose? Don't you want to tell her?"  
  
"I think it will be better to keep it to ourselves for a bit. But I will tell her eventually, she will be thrilled. She always wanted grandchildren and bugged me from the first time she met you to find myself a woman like you. Guess she will be pleased I settled for the original", he winked at her.  
  
"I have another appointment in a few days, do you want to come with me?"  
  
He nodded eagerly. Faith grinned at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?", she lay in his arms and was about to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Can I stay here with you? I don't want to miss anything. I want to be there for you, all the way"  
  
She nodded sleepily. "Sure", she answered before falling asleep.  
  
Next morning; Bosco awoke to hearing Faith throwing up. He quickly went to her side and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"You okay?", he asked while stroking her back.  
  
"Yeah, it'll pass soon. Don't worry, morning sickness is completely normal. I had it with Emily and Charlie, too.!", she answered as the nauseous passed. "I'm gonna eat some toast with herbal tea and than my stomach will calm down."  
  
After he was assures that it was nothing to worry about Bosco grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning about?"  
  
"I just seems more real to see you throw up!"  
  
Shaking her heat she said "Don't worry! It will get even more real in a few weeks! And soon you will see the baby on the ultrasound and hear the heart beating!"  
  
She hadn't thought he would be that enthusiastic. She was never worried that he would leave her alone with the baby but she didn't think he would be this happy, at least not this soon after finding out. She expected more of a "warming up"period for him to get used to the idea of becoming a father. But she wasn't one to complain, she just enjoyed it.

Meanwhile on the other end of the city; 

Martin Roberts had found a one room apartment with a small bath and sleeping/living room with a kitchen in one of the corners. He was forced to find a job at a supermarket to earn some money. It much more difficult to find the two cops who arrested him. New York was a big city and without knowing where to search is wasn't easy to find someone here. But he would succeed, it would just take a little more time than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III:  
  
Three month later;  
  
Bosco moved more or less in with Faith. At first he went home at night to come back early the next morning. But after a while he just stayed over. Still they didn't do much other them holding each other at night.  
  
Faith' couch was a little uncomfortable to sleep on, so she invited Bosco to share the bed, after the first few nights he stayed there. After the first night they woke up spooned together, it was a little tense, too fresh were the memories about the night in the hotel room. But it became a regular occurrence at night so they got not only used to it but enjoyed it. Every morning Bosco would give Faith a good morning kiss and stroke softly over her belly.  
  
He showed as side Faith never knew he possessed. He was constantly there for her and tried to hold his temper under control for her. Every morning he made her a light breakfast while she was in the bathroom because of her morning sickness. He even helped her with things like cleaning up and cooking. But the best thing was, that he went out at all times of the day or night to get Faith what she currently was craving for. Something Fred never did, mostly because he was drunk all the time.

Today they had had a doctors appointment for the first ultrasound, afterwards they would tell the guys at the 55 about the pregnancy.  
  
"How long do we have to wait, Faith?" Bosco was very nervous and paced back and forth in the waiting room.  
  
"Bosco, it's just a check up. Nothing to worry about, would you just sit down."  
  
He looked at her but continued pacing. Faith gave him one of her looks and uses a tone she had used countless times before, when she had to keep Bosco in check.  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
He immediately sat down. It was good to see that some things never change. No matter what the future would bring for them, they would always be Boscorelli and Yokas, partners, friends and a perfect match. Nothing could change there relationship, they would still be the same persons.  
  
After waiting for about 20 minutes the doctor finally called Faith in. Bosco would stay outside during the pelvic exam. Faith knew he wouldn't like that part of the exam and neither did she, for that matter. Afterward Bosco was called in to see his child for the first time.  
  
The doctor put some cold gel on Faith belly before doing the ultrasound.  
  
"Everything is perfectly fine, your baby seems healthy and is the right height for the 16th week. Do you want to know the gender?", the old man asked kindly.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco and silently told him that this was his decision. She would go along with what he wanted. She did this two times all ready but it was his first child.  
  
"Yeah, thanks doctor", he nodded.  
  
"It lies perfectly to see what it is. See that? It's a girl!", he explained.  
  
Bosco and Faith smiled, the were gonna have a little girl!  
  
Fifteen minutes they were outside and on the way to the 55th. Bosco had an arm around Faith and had pulled her close.  
  
"I'm so happy! I never thought I would be a farther or that it would be with a woman I love!"  
  
She looked at him. "You are happy that it is my child, too?"  
  
"Of course, Faith! I told you again and again that I love you, I guess it's time you start believing it. I can't imagine having kids with anybody but you, I just didn't expect it so soon."  
  
Faith was stunned. She knew he wanted that child and loved them both but deep down she was still scared of being hurt again like Fred did.  
  
"Oh Bosco, I love you! So much!", she said and kissed him passionately.  
  
Bosco was momentarily taken aback, this was the most intimate contact they had since the night there daughter was conceived. He hadn't expect her to kiss him so it took him a minute to respond. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk and kissed like there was no tomorrow. After the by passers called things like "Get a room!" they finally realised where they were.  
  
"I'd love to continue this but I don't think it would by the right way to tell the guys about the baby by having them arrest us for making out on the sidewalk," he grinned and winked at her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm pregnant after all, that must count for something! I can't help it anyway"  
  
She leant down to his ear and whispered "You know that the sex drive of a pregnant woman doubles or more in the second trimester?"  
  
She smiled wickedly before turning around. Bosco stood there for a few seconds with his mouth open. Was she implying what he thought she was implying? He didn't have the chance to ponder that question, Faith was all ready halfway down the street.  
  
"You coming?", she called and grinned at him.  
  
TBC........... 


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: Telling ...  
  
1.30 p.m. Locker Room  
  
Faith and Bosco had told Swersky that she was pregnant. They thought it would be better not to tell that Bosco was the father when they weren't directly asked. But they wouldn't lie!  
  
Swersky didn't ask, he just assumed Bosco accompanied Faith because she was his partner and her pregnancy affected them both.  
  
After congratulating her they decided she would work at a desk as soon as possible. The next few days she would stay with Bosco on 55 David until they found a temporary replacement for her. That wasn't normal procedure but Swersky knew that Bosco would protect Faith and her child, he didn't want to be one of the perps that did as much as looking at Faith the wrong way. And it would be difficult to find someone to work with Bosco anyway. Faith was the only one who wanted to work with him and came always back to him after they fought like crazy, which was a regular occurrence. He didn't know how Faith could work his him, but she did it for the last 8 years. Suprisingly she could keep him in check, they balanced each other out perfectly. And every one was affected when the two of them had problems, Bosco was always in the worst mood when the fought and Faith transforms to a little fury.  
  
They had only to wait a few minutes before Sully and Davis arrived.  
  
"Hi! You two are early and why aren't you changed? Something wrong?", Ty asked.  
  
"Not really! Faith just wants to tell you guys something"  
  
As Sully and Davis turned around to look at her, she just stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. It was nothing the two of them hadn't seen all ready, she changed in front of them every day at least once. The last few weeks, since she started to show, she had been careful not to let anyone see her changing.  
  
Ty and Sully looked a little shocked at her stripping before them but soon realised what she wanted to show them. Here belly was rounded, not much but it was clearly visible.  
  
"Wow! Are you...?", Ty said.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Congratulations!", they said in unison.  
  
"Thank you guys!"  
  
"Does Fred know?", asked Sully.  
  
She shook her head, not really understanding why he asked.  
  
"That must be hart, being pregnant and divorced..."  
  
She looked stunned at him. He thought Fred was the father? It seem that Sully had problems doing the math or he just didn't expect her to have another boyfriend so soon after the divorce and let her self get pregnant. But this mistake was her own fault, she hadn't really told anyone about the divorce apart from Bosco until much later. After Ty noticed the absence of her ring she had to tell them.  
  
She wanted to tell him the truth, she didn't want to keep Bosco a secret. She didn't regret having his child. But he winked at her, he wanted to have a little fun with them.  
  
After Roll Call;  
  
"Why didn't you let me tell them that it isn't Fred's?"  
  
"It's gonna be fun to see their faces when they see our little girl and realised she is mine! Apart from that, we aren't sure what to do about work and didn't even tell Swersky that she is mine. I don't want them do accidentally tell it to anyone. But if you want to tell them, go ahead."  
  
"No, its okay. Makes kind of sense. I was just worried you would think I'm embarrassed by having your child or something like that!"  
  
"No! I know that you aren't and if you were I don't think you would carry it to term!", he assured her.  
  
"You want to got tell my mom, after work tonight?"  
  
"Sure, why not. It's only fair to tell her, Sully and Ty know all ready. The kids will be back tomorrow morning, than we can tell them, too"  
  
11.26 P.M. Rose' Bar;  
  
Bosco and Faith headed over to the bar where Rose worked after their shift. They would grab a bite to eat there.  
  
Arriving at the Bar Rose was busy but waved to them and told them she would see them as soon as she could. They sat down in a corner booth and ordered cheeseburgers, fries and onion rings. While eating they debated on how to tell Boscos mom the news.  
  
They had just finished eating as Rose came over. Bosco stood up to kiss her cheek and then Faith stood up to give her a hug.  
  
"Faith? Are you...? ", asked rose as soon as she made contact with Faith.  
  
Pushing her back slightly she looked her up and down.  
  
"You're pregnant!!" After hesitating a moment she added "But I thought you and Fred are divorced for more than six month and you are about 4 month along, right?" She was the first one to see the truth. A look in Boscos face let her suspect that her son had something more to do with this than being a helpful friend to her.  
  
"Want to tell me what's up?", she asked.  
  
Faith nodded at Bosco encouragingly.  
  
"It's mine!", he finally admitted.  
  
Rose smiled and drew them both into her arms and hugged them tight.  
  
"I'm gonna be a grandmother! When is it due? What is it? Where are you gonna live? Did Maurice propose to you?"  
  
Rose was surprised but very happy. She had always suspected that there was more between Maurice and his partner by the way the talked to each other and about each other. She liked Faith from the moment she met her years ago at the police academy. She had known that the first woman who her son saw as more than a one night stand would be the one who would eventually show him real love. And she did, over the years they became the best of friends, going through good and bad together. Their partnership was like a marriage but after the divorce she hoped that they both would realise that they belonged together. But she hadn't expect that they would realise this so soon or that it would end with Faith being pregnant six month after her divorce. That was really fast! She was sure that there was never anything between them while Faith was still married. Maurice was a lot of things but having something with a married woman was not something he would do, the same went for cheating on someone.  
  
"Hey, mom! Slow down!", Bosco and Faith couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, you're gonna be a grandmother! It's a girl and she is due in about five month, right now we stay at Faith apartment. I didn't propose to her because she doesn't even know of she wants someone like me. But when she knows what she wants we'll talk about it again"  
  
Rose wanted to asked what he meant with that but she saw Faith' face, her jaw nearly hit the floor and she looked completely surprised. She would have to talk to her.  
  
"Faith, why don't you come over sometime and we do some girl stuff? Perhaps grabbing a bite to eat and then looking at some baby stuff?"  
  
"I'd love that!", Faith smiled. She and her parents weren't very close, so she jumped at he chance to have someone to talk to.  
  
TBC.......... 


	5. Chapter 5

Part V: Telling the kids  
  
Next Morning;  
  
It was school break and the kids had stayed the last few weeks with their dad. Charlie had called frequently but Emily was still not speaking with her mom when she didn't absolutely had to. The news wouldn't make things better between them. It was hard enough to hide the morning sickness from the kids, Emily would surely have suspected something. Bosco hadn't stayed over much while the kids where still here but when he did he hide in the bedroom until the kids went to school.  
  
The kids were now due back and Faith had to tell them finally what happened. They couldn't hide Bosco forever, he lived here now and that wouldn't change anytime soon. Emily would just have to live with that. Even if the two of them decided not to pursue a romantic relationship he would still be around his daughter.  
  
They sat on the sofa looking through a magazine with baby furniture as Emily and Charlie walked in.  
  
"Hi, Mom, Uncle Bosco!", Charlie screamed exited as he ran over to give them both a hug and started telling them about his time with Fred.  
  
Emily wasn't as exited as her brother, she just murmured "Hi" and was on her way to her bedroom.  
  
"Em, come here please. We need to talk to you", said Faith Charlie had calmed down a bit.  
  
Sitting down and searching for word, she just came out right away.  
  
"I don't know how to say that. So I'm just saying right away. Emily, Charlie, I'm pregnant!"  
  
"I get a little brother or sister?", asked Charlie exited. Bosco smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, in about 5 month"  
  
Emily just stared at them.  
  
"What? Is it Boscos?"  
  
They nodded and Charlie ran over to Bosco.  
  
"So, then you are my stepdad for real?"  
  
"If that's okay with you, Chuck..."  
  
"Cool! Then we can go to the park...", it didn't bother Charlie at all. He loved Bosco since he was a baby.  
  
"Than dad was right! You were having an affair with Bosco all the time and now you start a new family! How could you do that? I hate you! And it's all Boscos fault, he uses you and when he gets tired of you he'll left you! And you left dad for him!", Emily was angry and made her way to the door.  
  
"I'm going over to Michael's house, don't expect me back... But I'm sure you won't even realise I'm not there you're gonna be busy with Bosco!"  
  
"Emily!", Bosco tried.  
  
"Don't Bosco! That's enough, I'm tired of her attitude.", Faith laid a hand on his arm before turning towards Emily.  
  
"Emily Amanda Yokas! You stop right there!", Faith voice sounded dangerous. "I don't know where do you think you're going"  
  
"Michael is my new boyfriend, Dad met him all ready and thinks he is nice!"  
  
"I don't care what your dad thinks. You live with my and I decide with whom you can go out and you are not going out of here without my permission, do I make myself clear? Your behaviour ends right now, from now on you'll live after my rules and not your own. First, you'll apologise to Bosco then you go to your room and unpack. For the rest of the day you'll stay in your room, no tv, no telephone. You will be home directly after school and the next time you want to go out you'll ask me first, I'll met the person and than decide if you are allowed to go. From now on you'll be on time everyday and don't even think about disobeying. If I find out you did not as you were told I'm gonna make your life a living hell and believe me I have my ways to know what you did. Don't forget I'm a cop!"  
  
Everyone stared at Faith. Bosco know that something like that was long overdue but he didn't think that she would actual punish Emily for her behaviour since the divorce. It seemed like the hormones made an appearance all ready and he wouldn't complain. Just remembering to be careful around her for the next few month.  
  
Emily just turned around and did like she was told, she realised that she had no chances against her mother.  
  
After closed the door to her bedroom with a slam Charlie turned towards Bosco.  
  
"Is she right? Don't you want us anymore after you had another baby?", he asked with big teary eyes.  
  
"No, Charlie! Your mom and me love you guys very much. After your Mom and Dad realised that they couldn't live with each other anymore I fell in love with your mom. We're gonna have another child that we love as much as you and Emily. And me being here doesn't mean your dad doesn't love you anymore or that you can't see him anymore. It's like having two dads..."  
  
Faith smiled at this and wiped a few tears away. She came over to them and pulled them into her arms.  
  
"I love you both!"  
  
TBC........ 


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI: The Talk  
  
Next day; Rose' home; 12.13 P.M.  
  
Faith and Rose met at rose home for lunch, afterwards Faith would go straight to work. Bosco became even more overprotective since he found out about the baby and got worried when she was even five minutes late.  
  
"Faith! Come in, I made us some lasagne...", Rose said after she opened the door and ushered Faith inside.  
  
Sitting down at the kitchen table they started to eat.  
  
"That's really good, Rose! I had a graving for lasagne all week!"  
  
"I had gravings for all kind of noodles when I was pregnant with Maurice, too! So, tell me how are you!"  
  
"I'm good. I finally told my gets that I'm pregnant and it went more or less well. Bosco has been really great, he is very exited and doesn't miss anything. Neither doctors appointments nor my morning sickness. I had to keep him from buying things for the baby two days after we found out. I never would have guessed that he would be that happy about a one night stand being pregnant"  
  
"One night stand?"  
  
"We had to pose as a married couple a few month back and one day it just happened!"  
  
"And he told you he regretted it?"  
  
"No! He said he loved me!"  
  
"And than what is the problem? I don't get it... You're in love with each other and a child is on the way...."  
  
"I don't know. I'm just scared that he will cheat on me like Fred did. Or that he will realise that I'm not some beautiful girl he picked up somewhere but his divorced partner. What if it doesn't work out? How can we be friends and partner after that?!"  
  
"Faith, you're expecting his child! Everything changed all ready. And he loves you! He did from the day he met you and just didn't realise. I know my son, he won't mess this up. I have never seen him more happy! You should give him a chance, if not for yourself then for your daughter. .... He is there for you and lives with you on a platonic base. You know him for him is that the most evidence of his love he is capable of. He went without sex for four month and doesn't get an itch. If he didn't find another woman by now he isn't interested, Honey! I know my son, he loves you so much... And I can see the love in his eyes everytime he talks about you!" "Oh Rose!"  
  
Rose took Faith in her arms and the two woman sat down on the couch and hugged.  
  
4.58 P.M. Streets of New York; 55 David;  
  
"So, how was lunch with my mom?"  
  
"Great! We talked and she made me realise some things"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that I love you and you love me. And that won't change no matter how hart I try do protect myself from getting hurt. I know you won't ever cheat on me or hurt me. You live with me and can't imagine you not being there. It would hurt so much when you move out and I don't want that. I just... I don't want to lose you and I think we dated long enough, I mean I'm expecting your child!"  
  
"Does that mean we can tell everyone who asked that we are a couple? That irresponsible Boscorelli didn't knock up his partner but the woman he loves?"  
  
"Yeah,... ", she smiled at his tone of voice.  
  
"Faith?", he asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of getting a house together?"  
  
"What?", she must imagine things.  
  
"You said you couldn't imagine living on your own again. And the apartment you are now in is too small for when the baby is there. Together we could afford a house, there the kids would have a garden to play in and their own rooms. I talked to my cousin a few days back and he has a great house we could have and we would get the family price...."  
  
"You want to live with me..."  
  
"I already do! Come on, just look at it and then you can say yes...Believe me, you'll love it."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Really?", Bosco asked astonished.  
  
"Really!"  
  
Meanwhile;  
  
Martin Roberts had found a way to hack himself in the P.D's computer system. He had searched for a female cop named Boscorelli, there weren't any. Not knowing what her name was he decided to look through the pictures. He searched only for woman under 39 but still there were lots of cops fitting that description. Patiently he looked at picture after picture. He still had a few hundreds to look at. But he had all the time in the world. He was just happy to have found a way to locate her. Now it was just a matter of time.  
  
TBC...........

Anyone still reading this?


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII: Shopping  
  
Saturday; 4.22 P.M  
  
Bosco and Faith had taken a look at the house Bosco had in mind for them. He was right, Faith absolutely loved it. It had a big kitchen, a dining room, a study and a big living room with a fire place on the ground level. On the second floor were five bedrooms and two bathrooms, one with a big Jacuzzi. There also was a patio and a garden with a corner for barbecues. Faith was worries that they couldn't afford a house this big, but cousin Vinny made them a great price.  
  
After they signed the contract they went furniture shopping for the baby. All the other things they would buy later after looking through both there apartments and deciding what to keep and what to salvatory army.  
  
Inside the store Bosco looked around, there were some things he couldn't quite place. After he looked closer at them he didn't really want to know what they were for.  
  
"Come on, Bos! I have a breast pump, I don't need to buy a new one."  
  
Boscos face blanched as he followed her to the furniture.  
  
"What colour do you want?", she asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing to dark and nothing white. White always looks cheap and dark just isn't the right colour for a baby.", he answered while busily looking over the display.  
  
"Okay, what about this set? I like that it's so simple but cute.."  
  
Fait stood in front of a set containing a bed, a changing table, a rocking chair, a small dresser and a wooden toy box. Bosco looked at it for stability and other things before answering.  
  
"It looks nice, if you want it we'll take it.", he looked at the different colours available.  
  
"How about a light brown?"  
  
Settling that they went over to the beddings.  
  
"I don't want the whole room pink!", Faith decided.  
  
"Me neither, how about a pale lavender or pale yellow? What do we need anyway?"  
  
They bought the bedding for the crib, curtains, something to put on the changing table and pillows for the rocking chair that day. Bosco wanted to buy more but Faith pointed out that the would probably get lots of things from their colleagues.  
  
Same evening;  
  
Charlie had a sleepover at a friends house and Emily was still grounded for refusing to apologise to Bosco. So they didn't have a chance to tell them about the new house, but they would show it to them tomorrow.  
  
Sitting on the couch after dinner, cuddling they talked about the colours they wanted for the new house.  
  
"I think lavender would be nice for the babies room, so it would match the bedding an stuff!"  
  
"As long as we won't paint the rest of the house the same colour I don't care.", chuckled Bosco.  
  
"I don't even know how you wanne do all the painting. I'm not able to climb on a latter and in a few weeks I'll be tired all day!", she remarked.  
  
"I thought we could ask Sully, Ty and some of the guys. They could help us painting and moving..."  
  
She snuggled closer to him and stroked his chest.  
  
"So what about the double sex drive you told me about..", he asked and placed kisses on her neck.  
  
Faith took hold of his face and kissed him passionately. In between kisses she murmured into his ear.  
  
"We don't we find out?!"  
  
Groaning softly he pulled Faith up and to the bedroom, never once loosing contact with her.  
  
Monday; 6.38 P.M.  
  
Bosco and Faith still worked together on 55 David and where meeting Ty and Sully for there dinner break. Faith was in a strange mood all day. The morning sickness that had abated a few weeks ago was back and more severe then before. She had spend the first part of her shift vomiting and once even had to excuse herself while interviewing a witness of a car accident. Now she wasn't feeling well and refused to eat anything in fear to loose the contents of her stomach again.  
  
As the arrived at the little dinner Ty and Sully were already seated at a small table by the window and waited for them to order.  
  
"Hi", Ty said as he saw them approach. "Are you all right, Faith? You don't look good!", he remarked after looking at her.  
  
"Thank you, real flattering Davis," she snapped. Biting back a laugh at Ty's scared look Sully asked:  
  
"Ready to order?"  
  
"You go ahead guys, I'm not that hungry!"  
  
"Come on Faith, you have to eat something! Order some soup, that is light enough for your stomach!"  
  
Faith looked like she wanted to argue but knew it was no use.  
  
"Sure, fine.....", she murmured and went to go to the bathroom.  
  
"She sure is in a great mood today!", said Sully after she was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, her morning sickness is back and she has been poking all day! Now she doesn't want to eat anymore," he chuckled. "I warn you guys, don't cross her today! At our last case she scared one of the drug dealers half to death. He wanted me to cuff him and put him in the RMP for fear she would rip him a vita body part off"  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
Not long after the food arrived Faith came back to the table and looked at the soup, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Here, take this. It will settle your stomach!", Bosco said at put a few tables in her hand.  
  
Without any protest she took them, drank some of Boscos water and swallowed.  
  
Ty and Sully looked at each other astonished, the thought she would put up more of a fight.  
  
After their dinner Faith felt better and her mood improved. She ordered some chocolate cake. Melted cheese and pickles for dessert. The guys wrinkled their noses.  
  
"Don't say anything. You haven't seen what she snacked on in the RMP!," Bosco laughed.  
  
"What?", asked Faith causing them to laugh harder.  
  
Before she could utter some of the words she wanted to call them, she felt the baby kicking.  
  
"Bosco! She moves! I can feel her kicking!", she called exited.  
  
Smiling brightly Bosco laid his own hands over hers on her belly.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!", his eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Want to feel?", asked Faith as she saw Ty looking at them.  
  
As he nodded she placed his hand in her belly so he could feel the kicks against his hand. Ty looked totally amazed.  
  
"I never felt anything like that before!"  
  
"She?", wanted Sully to know, during all the excitement.  
  
Faith was still occupied with her belly and Bosco had to tear himself away from her.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be a girl!", he smiled proudly.  
  
It was time for them to go back to work. Just before they climbed back into their RMP's Faith called after them.  
  
"Hey guys, I nearly forgot.. I'm moving soon and I could use some help painting the walls and moving all my stuff...."  
  
"Sure, no problem! Just tell us when and where, right Sul?"  
  
Sully nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Sure, no problem!"  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
TBC............. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII: Moving  
  
Bosco and Faith had shown the house to the gets one day after they had signed the contract. Charlie loved it, he had his own room and a gig back yard. Emily tried to look cool about the new house but you could see that she liked her new room.  
  
They bought some paint for the rooms, Charlie and Emily choose the colours for their rooms, and started to pack up the old apartment.  
  
On Saturday Ty, Sully, Kim and Alex came over to help them paint the new house.  
  
If someone was wondering how Faith could afford the house or why it was this big, they kept quit. Kim and Alex were delighted as they found out about the baby. They spent the first hour or so with talking with Faith about the baby and looking at sonogram pictures.  
  
They painted the walls in the nursery first, while Faith constantly run around to help.  
  
"Damn it, Faith... Why don't you just sit down?!" Bosco finally asked.  
  
"Bosco, I'm pregnant ! Not deathly ill and we have two paramedics here. I'm fairly sure nothing will happen"  
  
"I know that, but that doesn't mean you should over do it! Sit, now!"  
  
Everyone held his breath, expecting Faith to explode and to tell Bosco off but to their utter amazement she just glared at him and sat down. She took the vitamins and the water Bosco offered her and swallowed them without a word.  
  
"Wow, Bosco is really protective of her.... Like an expectant father." Ty whispered.  
  
"I think it's cute. I always knew Bosco had a caring site he showed it often enough when Faith was hurt. It's great that he is there for here", Kim answered quietly. "But you're right, he behaves like the worried new father. Do you think....?"  
  
"Nah,... or...., nope they would have told us!"  
  
The day went on and by 7 P.M. they had painted and wallpapered all the rooms. The guys had brought over the furniture and placed them in their respective room. Faith would unpack the boxes the next morning with the help of Kim and Alex, who offered to come over. As a little thank you Faith had ordered Italian food and some bottles of wine.  
  
7.34 P.M Everyone that in front of the fireplace, chatting and laughing.  
  
"Kim and Alex look at me all the time, like the want to ask something. I feel like a bug under a microscope!", Bosco told Faith as the went to get some napkins.  
  
"I know, they tried to corner me the whole day and the whisper and giggle with each other all the time. Really strange!" "You think they suspect something?"  
  
"Yeah, I would bet money on it! Think we should tell them?"  
  
"Yeah, let's show them..", he grinned at the thought of their friends faces when they would find out.  
  
Back in the living room; Bosco sat down in the couch while Faith handed the napkins to Charlie. The kids were sitting in the floor, Ty and Alex were occupying the love seat and Kim and Sully sat on the far side of the long couch.  
  
As Faith tried to sit down beside Kim, Bosco grabbed her waist and pulled her down between his legs. She giggled lightly before snuggling into his arms. His arms went around her to rest on her belly, his face buried into her neck.  
  
Everyone looked shocked at them, no noise was being heard. The silence was broken by Emily who stomped out of the room, she still wasn't comfortable with her mom and Bosco being together.  
  
"We knew it!," Kim and Alex shouted. "There was no way you would have been this protective is there wasn't something going in between you do!"  
  
"Does Fred know that Bosco takes on the father role for the child?", Sully wanted to know.  
  
"Sul, I'm divorced for more than six month and I'm five month along.....", Faith explained as she realised there friends didn't get the whole truth.  
  
Ty was faster at doing the math then Sully.  
  
"That means Bosco is the father? Oh my god!"  
  
Bosco smiled and nodded.  
  
"But when? How? Tell me you weren't cheating on your husband with Bosco?", asked Sully.  
  
"Of course not! How can you think that?"  
  
"I didn't think it, I was just curious. So, how long has that been going on?"  
  
"To be honest only about a month...", said Bosco.  
  
"Funny, Bosco! I'm sure you know that it's not possible with her being pregnant in the fifth month", giggled Kim.  
  
"I know, but we are only together for about a month. But I didn't say that the child was conceived during that time!" "It happened while we were at the undercover assignment in Jersey. We had sex and then decided to take it slow and then this little one came....", explained Faith.  
  
"We talked about everything and decided to give it a try. So actual you helped me moving in, too!"  
  
Still stunned they looked at each other, they couldn't believe it. Kim always thought they would be perfect for each other but never had imagined they would get together. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
"Congratulations!", she said and hugged Faith with Alex following her example.  
  
"Yeah, I never thought I would see the day Maurice Boscorelli would get caught by a woman!", Ty grinned.  
  
Meanwhile at Faith old apartment; Martin had finally found the woman he was looking for. Her name was Faith Yokas, two kids and divorced. She had probably cheated on her husband or failed to fill her chores as a wife.  
  
He stood in front of the apartment and watched it for a while. It was Saturday, so she couldn't be at work. Where was she? Out with some guy? Everything was dark, so he decided to take a look inside. Carefully he picked the lock, as not to make any noise to get the attention of any neighbours.  
  
Inside was nothing. The walls were bare, there was no furniture or anything. It was clear that there was no one living here. But that couldn't be. The police had their files always very accurate, so she couldn't been gone for long.  
  
He wasn't really bothered by her absence. He searched long and patiently for her and now that he had a name it would be much easier to find her. He just would wait outside of her precinct and following her home....  
  
TBC..........

The next part will take a while, I'm busy with college and out of ideas... If anyone has suggestions, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:  
  
1 Week later;  
  
Robert Miller had spent the last few days outside the 55th precinct. He knew he was wanted and was extra careful. Everyday he stayed at another corner and dressed different.  
  
He had seen Faith come and go with Bosco, but never saw her alone. He tried to follow them home but he was scared that Bosco would realise that he was following them and arrest him.  
  
A few days ago he had found a junkie who would do everything to earn the money for his next shot. He paid him two hundred dollars to stay near him. He knew that every cop in this city knew his face, when anyone would see him anywhere near Faith that would be the end. He couldn't risk being caught in the act. But with Johnny he had someone who would do the hart work and he had only to plan everything. Johnny would take her and bring her to Roberts apartment. That would earn him another 300 Dollars. Now they just had to wait.  
  
Faith walked out of the 55th to go grab something to eat. She suddenly had a graving for Chinese from that little place just around the corner. She and Bosco often ate there after their shift, it was a tradition since they left the academy.  
  
"There she is! Go grab her, be fast and try not to be seen!", Robert ordered as he saw Faith walking out alone. The street was nearly deserted. This was the opportunity he was waiting for, he just hadn't thought it would come this soon.  
  
She only was walking for a few seconds when she felt someone behind her. Looking behind her she couldn't seen anyone and shrugged it of as her imagination. The next thing she knew was that someone shoved her from behind and she stumbled.  
  
Before she could fall to the floor someone caught her in his arms. Momentarily disoriented she let her hands travel over the broad chest she found there. Looking up she came face to face with Jimmy Doherty!  
  
"He, careful there Faith! Are you alright?", he asked after he stood her back on her feet.  
  
"Yeah, thank you! Someone shoved me from behind..."  
  
"I saw that, but he ran away. I can't tell who he was", he said after looking around.  
  
"Don't worry! Surely it was just someone who got scared as he realised he ran into a cop!", she answered.  
  
"You're probably right. You sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me," she said while tucking her shirt back down.  
  
"Always a pleasure to have a beautiful woman in my arms," he said and winked at her.  
  
"Why don't I go with you wherever you are going.. You look a little pale..."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you! I'm just going to grab a bite to eat." She really felt a little dizzy all of sutten.  
  
"So, where his this loud mouth of partner of yours?", he asked, making conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm working the desk for a while...", she answered, being careful not to tell him more.  
  
She and Bosco didn't want to tell more people about her pregnancy, everyone who knew already promised not to say anything.  
  
Robert Miller swore as he saw Johnny running away. Moron, he never should have paid that Junkie for helping him. He pondered if he should try and kidnap herself but then there was this fire-fighter, catching her in his arm.  
  
The woman was lucky, this time. His plan would have worked if not for the fire-fighter. But it proved to him what he knew all along, she fell or every man and cheated on the ones who loved her.  
  
He wondered if he should try to find another man to help him. Johnny was too scared to do what he was paid for. But Johnny wouldn't make a mistake again, that he would make sure of.  
  
He started his car and drove home. He needed time to formulate another plan..... This time somewhere with less people around who could save Faith Yokas.  
  
11 p.m.  
  
Bosco came by the front desk after his shift.  
  
"Hi, Faith! How was you're day?"  
  
"All right, I guess. I was a little bored and I felt dizzy this evening while I was going to get something to eat."  
  
"Are you really okay?", Bosco was worried.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing happened. Someone shoved me and I felt dizzy. Jimmy was there and caught me..."  
  
"Jimmy Doherty? I'm not sure I like the thought of Jimmy having his hands on you ...."  
  
Faith smiled at that, she liked that Bosco was jealous. She bend to his ear to whisper to him.  
  
"Don't worry! Jimmy wasn't the one to knock me up.. And he isn't the one who lives with me.", she winked and went passed him to the locker room.  
  
"And how was your day?"  
  
"Slow, but then we were called to a crime scene. A Junkie named Johnny... I don't remember his last name. He was found dead in an alley, multiple knife wounds in his chest... And his genitals were cut off," Bosco cringed at the thought. "Really bloody and violent.... I hope we don't have a serial killer at hand. The only thing I would like to know where he got 200 Dollars, he must have been killed before he had a chance to buy heroin.  
  
TBC.......... 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:  
  
3 Weeks later; ( 5. month of pregnancy)  
  
Robert Martin had finally managed to follow Faith and Bosco home. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the big house. Now she let Bosco pay for everything while she was in the arms of that fire – fighter!  
  
He repeatedly tried to get Faith alone but he failed. She was almost never alone, Bosco, some other Cops, or some Woman were always with her. The few times she was alone every door and window in the house was tightly looked.  
  
But he was able to sneak inside the house once. One of the kids had forget to lock the door after going out. He looked through the house, went through her lingerie and even took a bra, some panties and some photos with him. He would have loved to install some of his cameras but he hadn't had enough time. The kids came back and he just had enough time to climb through a window without being seen.  
  
Bosco & Faith house  
  
"Hey, Faith? Where his the photo from our graduation?", Bosco asked her as she was on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"I out it on the wall in the living room, why?"  
  
"'Cause it isn't there! I checked and it hasn't fallen down."  
  
"That's strange! I nearly would believe that we have ghosts in the house... I keep misplacing pieces of my underwear and Emily said there was a window open when she came home yesterday. But she insists she closed it before going out."  
  
Martins Apartment; Same time.  
  
He sat on his bed, inhaling the scent emanating from Faith' bra. It smelled like her.... He had the photos he took on his lap and looked at them.  
  
There was one from her graduation, she and her partner stood smiling side by side.  
  
Another one was taken on a sunny summer day. She sat on a picnic table, Bosco had an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. The picture was taken just as he smeared some cake on her face. He himself had some on his face and in his hair, clearly she had thrown some on him earlier.  
  
The next one showed them having a water fight. Bosco put his hand up to fight of the water while she laughed at him and sprayed him with the hose.  
  
There was a following shot of this one. Faith lay now on the floor with Bosco and her two children, who were much younger than now, half on top of her. They all where laughing.  
  
The final was one just of Faith. She had a bikini on and one of her kids lay on her. He didn't know if it was the boy or the girl. Babies looked all the same for him.  
  
What bothered him was that in almost every picture Bosco was to be seen. They looked happy together... But the guy still would have to pay for shooting him in Jersey.  
  
Same evening; Bosco and Faith had the day of and just finished their diner. She had brought the kids over to Fred earlier that day to spent his birthday with him.  
  
Now they were curled up in front of the fire, just cuddling. Faith wore only one of Bosco's Shirts, he wore his boxers and a NYPD shirt.  
  
They kissed slow and deep, after making love passionately. As Bosco's hand creeped further up her or his shirt to caress her bare skin the doorbell rang.  
  
"Damn it!", Bosco sweared, pulled on some jeans and went to the door.  
  
"What?", he barked as he opened the front door.  
  
In front of him stood Fred Yokas with Emily and Charlie.  
  
Shit, he had completely forgotten that Fred would bring the kids home. But they weren't supposed to be back until later. That's why him and Faith were in the living room instead of their bedroom.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Fred asked angrily. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Dealing with Fred  
  
As unbelievable as it sounded Fred didn't know about them. Bosco didn't know how Faith managed to convince Emily not to say anything or how Charlie didn't let anything slip.  
  
But now they had to tell Fred, in a few weeks Faith couldn't hide her belly under big sweatshirts anymore and then even Fred would notice her growing belly.  
  
"I thought you would bring the kids back later?!", Faith had come to the door and kissed her kids hello.  
  
"Charlie has a stomach ache. I thought it would be better to bring him back earlier"  
  
She looked at Charlie who clung to her leg.  
  
"Why don't you go on to bed. I will be right there after I talked to your dad, sweetie!?" She kissed the top of his head before he and Emily went to their rooms.  
  
Fred's eyes wandered up and down her form. The shirt barely covered her up and you could see the slight bulge. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the two of them had been doing.  
  
"Nice house, Faith. I guess now I know why you always bring the kids over. Wouldn't want me to impose on your little family, hu? Guess now that I'm gone you can have the picturebook family you always wanted..", his face showed anger.  
  
"Fred, I.....", Faith started to explain.  
  
"You know, I don't understand why you never bought a house with me.... Or is this Bosco's idea of keeping the woman happy he knocked up?! So you won't tell everybody that he uses you for sex? Or did you get a divorce because you couldn't live with cheating? I always knew you screwed him, you're really just a common slut...."  
  
Bosco took a step towards him.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Fred!", he said threateningly.  
  
"If you ever say something like that to her again, I'll kick you ass! And I don't care that you are Em and Charlies dad!"  
  
"Why Boscorelli? Don't want to hear the truth?!"  
  
Bosco was about to grab Fred by his neck as Faith stepped in front of him.  
  
"Don't! He isn't worth it! He's just jealous because he knows you treat me better then he ever did!"  
  
Bosco took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
  
"Just so you know, Fred! This is our house, we both live here and everyone, including your kids, know that she is carrying my child! And I always take responsible for my actions... And in this case I gladly take it. I intend to spend the rest of my life with her and I'm sure someday we would have started a family. It just happened sooner then expected and I'm happy about it."  
  
Fred's eyes blazed with barely contained rage. He was about to slap Faith but was stopped by Bosco. He twisted Fred's arm around and shoved him toward the door.  
  
"You, bitch! You killed my child but Bosco's is good enough for you!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, asshole. I don't want you anywhere near the house!", Bosco called out and shoved him out of the door with more force then needed.  
  
Locking the door he turned back toward Faith who was visible pale.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She just stepped into his arms and pressed her face against his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair, making soothing noises.  
  
"How can he say that? I loved that child! I just had no choice. I wanted to give all my children a good live where I don't have to deny them things!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
She didn't seem to hear him and talked like she spoke to herself.  
  
"This is completely different! With both our pay we can support the kids! It's not that I don't want his kids or love them! I just couldn't have another abortion, the first was horrible enough..."  
  
The rest wasn't clear enough to understand. She sobbed until she fell in an exhausted sleep. Bosco couldn't do anything more then hold her and be there for her.  
  
As he sat on the couch with her in his lap he thought that it was time for here to come to terms with the abortion. She never really got over it and grieved, but it still hurt him to see her hurting this much.  
  
Pulling the blanket over them he laid down on the couch with her on top of him. He had had some things planed for the evening but that would have to wait. Now wasn't the time but the perfect time would come.  
  
TBC............ 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12: Danger  
  
5 days later; Robert Miller watched from the shadows as Bosco parked his car. He had observed Bosco and Faith for a few days and knew their habits. The always went shopping at the little grocery store a few blocks away from their house. All he had to do was wait to set his plan into motion.  
  
Bosco hurried into the store, it rained and he didn't want to get more wet then he already was. Faith wanted some ice cream and pickles, so he dutifully ran out to get some.  
  
Miller waited until Bosco was out of side in the store before going near the car. It was dark outside and due to the rain there weren't much people outside anyway, so he didn't need to worry about someone seeing him. Looking over his shoulder one last time he bend down and opened his backpack. Retrieving something he crawled under the car.  
  
Just as Miller finished with the car Bosco came out. Miller pulled the hood of his sweatshirt deep into his face and strolled casually past Bosco. Not giving the man a glance, Bosco didn't realised who he was.  
  
Throwing the bag with the ice cream and pickles on the passenger seat Bosco turned up the heat and started the car. He just wanted to go back home, where it was warm and dry. Faith would be waiting for him, or more for the things he bought, already.  
  
Somewhere in New York;

Driving fast down the road Bosco tried to reduce his speed. He didn't want to explain to some cops that he was speeding to get home to his pregnant girlfriend. The whole precinct would laugh at him if they knew.  
  
Pressing down hart on the breaks he realised that they weren't working.  
  
"Shit!", he cursed before trying again.  
  
Seeing that his attempts were useless he looked for a place where he could stop the car without endangering other people. Seeing a small park in front of him he steered the car over, hoping one on the trees would stop him. Closing his eyes he prayed that no one would get hurt. His last thoughts went to Faith and the baby before his world faded into blackness.  
  
Angel of Mercy Hospital;

Two hours later; Faith ran into the E.R as fast as she could. Swersky had called to tell her that Bosco had been in an accident. He didn't now much else apart from him being alive. Still worried she called for a cab and drove to the hospital.  
  
"Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?", she asked franticly as she entered the waiting room.  
  
"Cool down, Faith! He is alright!", Sully laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "The Doc is still patching him up. He was very lucky, just some bruises and minor cuts. His car is another matter.."  
  
Relieved Faith sighted. "What happened?"  
  
"Apparently someone manipulated the brakes on his car! We're still investigating the incident," Swersky explained.  
  
"He drove into a little park to stop his car an drove straight into a tree. He was lucky no one was injured. And it's a miracle he came away mostly unharmed. He should at least have some broken bones... His guardian angel must have worked overtime."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Mary said she would get you as soon as the Doctor is finished with him and then you can take him home!"  
  
Hospital room;  
  
Faith slowly entered Bosco's room, afraid of what she would encounter. Bosco laid in the bed, angry red bruises on his face. He had a bandage around his head and some band aids at various body parts. But he looked more or less all right.  
  
"Hey! How are you feeling?", Faith asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I was lucky!" As he saw that Faith had tears in her eyes he took her hand and pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?", he asked, gently caressing her cheek.  
  
"I was scared, Boz! That I would lose you, that you would never get to see our baby girl... I don't know, I saw you hurt before but this time it was different. Perhaps because I wasn't with you to protect and help you, to see that you're okay..."  
  
"Shh," he gently kissed her lips. "No need to worry, I'm not gonna leave you Faith! I love you way too much!"  
  
He pulled her face closer and deepened the kiss. It was a long, slow kiss full of love and promises. Moaning they pulled back a bit, they were in a hospital and couldn't let it get out of hand.  
  
Bosco pulled her fully on the bed to lay along side him. Pulling the blanket over them he snuggled closer to her, burying his nose in her neck.  
  
"Love you", he whispered, thinking she was asleep.  
  
"Love you, too!", she answered sleepily.  
  
"Who would want to kill you?", she asked into the silent room. "I don't know! Perhaps it wasn't meant for me... ", he hoped to god that he was right. But he had a bad feeling about it, he just didn't want to worry Faith more then he all ready did.  
  
A few hours later Mary Proctor came to release Bosco and found them still asleep. Faith head was buried under Bosco's chin and she had her arms wrapped around him. Bosco had his arms around her too, their legs were intertwined.  
  
Mary shook her head. She never would have guessed to see Bosco this openly affectionate. He always showed his emotions when it concerned Faith but he never would have anyone other see it if he could help it. But by the looks if it the great Casanova Bosco had been caught, and caught good if she interpreted the bulge at Faith stomach the right way. She always had known that there was something between the partners and she was glad she was right. It would do both of them good. Bosco knowing what love is and Faith having someone to treat her the way she deserved.  
  
They slept so peacefully and looked so cute she didn't have the heart to wake them. Mary turned around to come back later. The room wasn't needed so she could give them some undisturbed sleep.  
  
TBC........


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13: Baby shower  
  
Two month later;

Faith was now seven month pregnant and everybody knew about the pregnancy. Of course it was hart to overlook. But still only their boss and close friends knew that Bosco was the father. Everyone else just assumed it was Fred's because Faith never told anyone about the divorce. After all it was her private life and didn't concern them. They would be in for a big surprise when the baby was born.  
  
They walked into the locker room. Bosco carried Faith' maternity uniform while she ate a sandwich with cheese and some hazelnut- chocolate spread on it.  
  
"What the hell are you eating, Faith?", asked Ty wrinkling his nose.  
  
Sully took a look at the sandwich and said "That's disgusting! How can you eat that?"  
  
Bosco chimed in from where he was changing.  
  
"If you don't like that you should have seen what she was eating yesterday! Chocolate ice cream, pickles and cheese.... "  
  
"I feel for you!", Ty chuckled and slapped his shoulder.  
  
Faith just shot them a death glare.  
  
Roll Call Room, 11.15 p.m.  
  
Faith was waiting for Bosco to get back to the precinct. Due to the pregnancy she did desk duty, she didn't want to endanger the child's life unnecessarily. She was bored and wished she could work on the streets but this was something she gladly did for her child.  
  
Just as Bosco had changed back into his civvies Swersky called out for them.  
  
"Faith? Can you come here for a moment?", he asked.  
  
Guiding her to the dark roll call room with Bosco trailing behind, he switched the light on.  
  
"Suprise!"  
  
"Oh my god!", Faith exclaimed.  
  
The whole room was decorated with balloon's and banners, everyone from the third watch was there, even from the firehouse and some from other shifts. In the middle was a table with a big cake and brightly wrapped packages on it. On the far wall was another table with drinks and snacks. Everyone was smiling at her and someone was making pictures. Swersky laid his arm around her shoulder and guided her further into the room.  
  
"Come on, Faith! We have some gifts for you, or better for the baby! You didn't think we would let this go? This is the first time someone from the third watch is pregnant, we just had to have a baby shower...", he grinned.  
  
Wondering how they managed to prepare all this while she sat at the front desk she turned to Bosco and looked at him accusingly.  
  
"Hey, I had nothing to do with this! I'm just as surprised as you are! No one told me about this!", he held his hands up in defence.  
  
"That's right, it was Kim and Alex idea....", Ty said.  
  
"Now, come on... You have to eat some of the cake and open the presents!", Kim told her and pulled her to a chair where she could sit down.  
  
Laughing she followed her and sat down.  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
  
Handing her the first package, Alex said "This one is from the all the fire- fighters in the firehouse, Jimmy choose it!"  
  
"Thank you, so much!" she exclaimed after opening it and hugged Jimmy tightly.  
  
It was a baby carrier and some wooden firetrucks.  
  
"You're welcome", Jimmy answered and kissed her cheek. "It's the safest carrier you can get and the toys are childproof, nothing poisonous and nothing to choke on!"  
  
Faith shoot Bosco a look to back of, he looked like he would strangle Jimmy any minute now for kissing her, before turning back to open the presents.  
  
The next one was from the paramedics. It was an ear thermometer and a baby monitor set.  
  
The 55th gave her a bobby car which looked like a little RMP and a sports stroller for when she went jogging.  
  
Naturally Bosco loved the small RMP, with the number "55-david" engraved.  
  
Ty and Sully had bought a high stool for them, which went perfectly with the furniture Bosco and Faith had already chosen.  
  
The next gift was from Alex and Kim.  
  
"Actually it's more something for you! For when you've given birth, to treat yourself ...."  
  
"Yeah, and it's for the baby's father, too!", Alex said and winked at her.  
  
Giving them a curious look, she slowly opened the gift. Afraid of what she might encounter.  
  
The first part of the gift was a basket filled with bubble bath, shower gel, bath salts, colourful sponges, lotions, perfume and candles. Everything in her favourite brand, white musk. There even where some chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate kisses and some sparkling cider.  
  
Kim and Alex made sure to think about not giving her alcohol for when she was nursing.  
  
But what made Faith blush was the last part of their present. A pale pink, see trough baby doll with roses and matching push up bra, tong, stockings and garter belt. There were some condoms in different colours and flavours, too.  
  
Bosco choked and coughed furiously while Faith blushed even redder.  
  
"For the family planning", Kim and Alex giggled.  
  
They all ate, drank and had fun until about two that night when everyone started to go home. Fait had gotten lots of diapers, pacifiers, stuffed animals and clothes. There were bears wearing the uniforms of NYPD and FDNY and someone even had given her a cute, little NYPD uniform .  
  
It was about three a.m. when Faith and Bosco finally arrived home. Still in great mood from the party they carried the first load of presents inside. The rest could stay in the car until tomorrow, they were way to tired for unpacking everything.  
  
Opening the front door and stepping in the hall Faith suddenly stood still.  
  
"Oh my god!", she shouted.  
  
TBC........  
  
Notes: Thanks to Spookydogstar for reminding me to bring in the fire house and for the gift suggestions hugs


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14: Break – In  
  
The house was completely trashed. Someone had turned over almost every piece of furniture and had taken out everything from drawers and cupboards.  
  
"Damn it," Bosco swore and took out his cell phone to call the police. "This Officer Boscorelli..."  
  
Having finished his called he carefully guided Faith, who still stood frozen in shock with her hands covering her mouth, back out.  
  
"Come on, let's wait outside!"  
  
Bosco put his arms around a shivering Faith and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it was just a simple burglary," he said, kissing her hair gently.  
  
"Thank god, the kids are with your Mom. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened", she answered, not convinced that it was a burglary.  
  
Bosco himself suspected something else, too much strange things had happened in the last few month. First Faith missed some photos and underwear, then someone manipulated his mustang and now the burglary. And there were a few other thing he didn't tell Faith about. For instance that someone nearly hit him with a car as he was directing traffic after an accident or the shoots fired at him at a murder scene. At first he didn't think it was unusual but if he thought about it, everything happened to him, not to the cop he was partnered up with And Faith had told him she sometimes felt like someone was watching her, but she never saw anyone around.  
  
Next morning;  
  
Bosco had brought Faith over to his mom so she could get some rest. Himself he drove straight back to the house to talk to Swersky. He told him about the things he noticed and then went trough the house to see what was missing.  
  
None of his personal things were missing, only some photos of him were shredded in pieces and someone had torn his clothes.  
  
It was a completely different matter with Faith' things. Some of her underwear was missing, along with the sexier pieces on nightwear, her perfume, hair brush, photos and some dresses.  
  
"This is one sick bastard, what are we gonna do? I don't want to worry Faith, the stress isn't good for the baby. But I don't think all of this is a coincidence. I fear for her safety and that of the kids!"  
  
"Don't worry! We constantly have someone by her side and someone will accompany the kids where ever they are going! And we will find the one responsible for this."  
  
Rose' Home;

Two hours later; Bosco had went to his mom to be with Faith. The kids stayed home from school that day, Faith didn't let them out of her sight for even one second. Now Emily and Charlie sat in front of the TV and played Monopoly. Faith and Bosco sat arm in arm in the couch.  
  
"When is the team ready with your house? I'm gonna come over to help you clean up", Rose said as she handed them mugs with hot chocolate.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mom. But Swersky promised to call me."  
  
"Any idea who did this?"  
  
"No! But I'm gonna get that sick bastard!", Bosco exclaimed before pulling Faith onto his lap and wrapping her in his arms tightly.  
  
Slowly they began kissing, pouring all their love for each other in the kiss. They were so wrapped in each other, in exploring the mouth of the other, they didn't hear the ring of the phone.  
  
"Maurice, it's for you!", Rose called.  
  
"Thanks", Bosco answered, reluctantly taking his hand from the back of Faith neck and letting her slide off his lap.  
  
"Boscorelli!"  
  
"It's Swersky, Bosco! We have found some prints in the house and ran a check. They belong to Martin Roberts, the guy you and Yokas caught down in Jersey. Apparently he escaped a few days after you arrested him."  
  
"What?", he nearly screamed. "How can he be gone for more than six month without someone telling us? And why the hell is he still out there?"  
  
"I don't know why we weren't informed, but I'm gonna find the ones responsibly for the mistake. It seems that they have no leads on him, no one saw him or heard from him. But now we can at least be sure that he is in New York. I'll give a description to all RMP's. I'm sure we'll find him soon. Perhaps you two want to take some time off?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks boss. That would be great! We'll be back to work in a few days"  
  
Somewhere in New York;

Martin Roberts wandered trough the streets of New York. All attempts at killing Bosco failed, the guy had more life's than a cat. Not knowing what to do about it he decided to concentrate on Faith. When he had the woman Bosco would surly come after her. So why not making it easier in himself. Now he only needed a chance to get Faith.  
  
He had been near the house as Bosco and Faith came home last night and he had also seen the cops who swarmed the place. It would be more difficult to get near them now, but Martin wasn't dump. He knew that everyone was more suspicious now but he also knew that if he only waited the incident would be forgotten and everything would get back to normal. That would be his chance and he would be ready.  
  
TBC.........


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15: Calmness before the storm  
  
The last four weeks had been very tense. Bosco and Faith constantly looked over their shoulders, always fearing someone was after them. The kids couldn't go out, apart from going to school. Their friends had to come over so Emily and Charlie would be save. The cops who were by their side 24/7 were quickly going on their nerves. Swersky had requested some specialist, normally guarding witnesses.  
  
Now they couldn't go anywhere without company. Bosco never was very patient but he really tried to be for Faith sake. To his surprise Faith was the one who often lost her patience. Due to her hormones she quickly got agitated and slammed doors behind her.  
  
There was a team trying to catch Roberts, but until now they hadn't found him. They had found the place where he had worked, but he hadn't been there since he broke into the house. Knowing that, his boss could tell them where he lived, but he wasn't there either. The landlord said he had seen Roberts last, a few days after the incident. He hadn't seen him since then and his rent hadn't been paid.  
  
In the apartment they had found some of the photos and things that were taken from the house. The rest of Faith things were gone, along with most of his clothes and some personal items. That about covered everything the police found out. They asked every source they knew of but no one had seen him. He wasn't even anywhere near Faith or Bosco.  
  
After some discussions they decided to reassign the cops assigned to Faith and her family, they didn't find any indication that Roberts would come after them or that he had something to do with the attempts to kill Bosco. Swersky and Bosco fought hart to keep at least some of them assigned to them. It was no use, but Swersky promised to have a RMP patrol around their house more often and Sully and Ty would help him look after Roberts.  
  
Bosco was still worried so he decided to ride a desk until they found Roberts to be near Faith. He showed even some paranoiac tendencies, going trough every room in the house before letting them go inside.  
  
Bosco & Faith house;

Tuesday afternoon; The kids had long gone to bed, Bosco and Faith sat in front of the fireplace. They relished to have some time for themselves with no one around for the first time in four weeks.  
  
"You know, Bos... It's time we get our life's back. I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder. In only four weeks I'm gonna have that baby and I want to have everything in order before then. When she is born I don't want to have to worry about anything. I just want to enjoy the time with my kids and the man I love."  
  
"Okay, what do you suggest?", he asked, kissing her softly.  
  
"Why don't we get the room ready? We just put the things from the shower in the nursery and never placed them right. Why don't we do this tomorrow, we have the day off, and then see what we're still needing? Like a regular stroller.... And afterward we can look trough some books with baby names..."  
  
"Sounds good!", he whispered in her ear. "Why don't we start the relaxing part right now?"  
  
He pushed her down on the couch and moved over her, careful not to crush her belly. Moving his hands softly over her body he kissed every potion of exposed skin he could reach. Moaning she placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss, exploring his mouth before their tongues met.  
  
Next morning;

Sometime during the night they had woken up naked in front of the fire place. They had made love and then wanted to take a nap before going to their bedroom. Bosco woke up because he was cold, realising that they were still in the living room and woke Faith up to go to bed.  
  
Now the sun streamed through the blinds and woke Faith up. Groaning she rolled out of the bad, she now had difficulties getting out of bed and it was a real pain to get up when sitting in a chair without help. She now was more than ready for her daughter to be born and the back pain to disappear. The last few days the baby had laid on her bladder and Faith had to run to the bathroom every few minutes, thank god she had change positions last night so she could spend the time with Bosco without having to get up regularly. Faith hoped to god that the little girl would be on time, not like Emily who had been two weeks later. Luckily they knew the date of arrival very accurate, after all she knew when the child was conceived without a doubt. That was the good thing in not having sex for a while...  
  
Coming back from the bathroom she found Bosco in the kitchen with breakfast ready, the kids had already gone to school.  
  
After they had eaten they went to the nursery to put everything in place. Between the things from the baby shower and all the presents the had gotten from friends and family they had more than enough of everything. They only needed a stroller.  
  
Faith tired easily this days so they decided to put the shopping off for now. Settling in with some sandwiches and ice tea for lunch they grabbed the books with names and started to read. Each of them would wrote down the names he or she liked and then they would compare and try to settle the name they would give their daughter.  
  
Two hours later they both had a page full of names.  
  
"Who goes first?", Bosco asked.  
  
"How about you start with one and then I tell you one of mine?"  
  
Nodding Bosco started.  
  
"How about Kylie?"  
  
"Carlos' girl is called Kylie, I don't think naming our daughter the same would be a good idea."  
  
"Okay, point taken!"  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Nah, sounds too much like Emily!"  
  
"Jody?"  
  
"Sounds too much like one of your former girlfriends", she grinned.  
  
Giving her a mock angry look he said "Fine!"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why? Just no, I don't like it.... But what about Andrea?"  
  
"To classic!"  
  
When Charlie and Emily came back from school they had ruled out Gabriella, Kirsten, Sarah, Dana and a few others, but still hadn't settled for one.  
  
Hearing them arguing the kids just grabbed a bite to eat and headed to their rooms. It was the first time they did their homework without being told to do so.  
  
"What about this one....?"  
  
"I like it but I like that one, too."  
  
"Then we just have to settle which one will be the first name and which one the second..."  
  
Finally they settled it but decided to not tell anyone until the baby was born.

TBC.........  
  
Sorry guys, you'll have to wait like everyone else until the baby is born ;) 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I was really busy and had no time at all to write.. But I promise to hurry up and finish the storie!

And like always, reviews would really help me writing faster :)

Part 16:

Faith & Bosco's home;

The last two month passed more or less uneventful. There were no more break - ins or attempts to take Bosco's life.

With the passing time Faith, Bosco and everyone else around them started to fell save again. They couldn't wait for the baby to be born, fortunately for them the arrestimated birth date was near.

To Faith amusement Bosco behaved like one of the fathers to be they always showed in TV shows. He had an emergency bag already packed for the hospital, it sat near the front door. Every time Faith did so much as groan he was by her side and asked her if it was time, he didn't leave her out of his sight. In short, he was driving her crazy with all his attention. Faith' was thankful for the time Bosco was working, even if he had cut back on his hours .. He was scared he would miss the birth.

The nearer the birth date came, the more Faith wanted to get the baby out. She loved the feeling of their child kicking inside of her but now she just wanted to see her feet again and to be able to stand up without help.

Bosco was nervous, too. The last month were quit but somehow he had a bad feeling, like something was about to happen. That's why he was so overprotective of Faith, he just wanted to make sure everything would be alright. He didn't want to loose her or the baby.

Bosco&Faith house;

Tuesday night

Bosco had taken the night off, the feeling of danger had grown steadily. He wasn't able to concentrate on his job, so he went home early.

After he checked every window for the fifth time and had asked Faith a hundred times if she was feeling alright or whether she needed anything, she finally had enough.

"Bosco? Why don't you go to the store down the street and get me some ice – cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and fresh cherries?"

"If you want some I can ask Kim and Alex to get it, they wanted to come by later anyway!"

"But I want you to get it, now! You drive me crazy and I'm sure you need the fresh air....."

"But, Faith..."

"Boz, please!?"

He couldn't say no to her when she said his name like that.

"Sure, whatever you want"

Reluctantly he grabbed money and his keys and left the house. He never saw the man lurking in the shadows across the street.

Martin Roberts had spent the last few days around their house waiting for the perfect opportunity. During the last few weeks he had found the perfect plan .... And now was the perfect time.

Watching Bosco turning around a corner he slowly went to the door to the backyard. Looking around he made sure that nobody was around.

He had practised, so he picked the lock in no time. Always staying to he was in the shadows and covered be the plants he made his way towards one of the windows.

Looking inside he saw Faith changing into a t- shirt and some sweats. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail she left the bedroom.

Roberts watched as she left to the bathroom before rummaging through his back. He had thought of everything.

Tbc.....


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17: It's time........

Faith sighed in relieve as Bosco left the house. She knew Bosco, he would be back in no time. So, she was determined to use the little time she had for herself. Changing into something comfortable and after a bathroom break she went back to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. She had grabbed the book she tried to read unsuccessfully for the last few hours as she heard a sound.

Standing up without help was difficult but she managed. Just as she was making her way to the bedroom someone grabbed her from behind. With one hand over her mouth and one over her expanded belly she was almost immobile. Even with her police training in hand to hand combat she couldn't defend herself. She was just to big and slow to overpower the figure behind her.

"Sh... Stay still! You don't want to hurt your baby, aren't you?"

Realising he was right she stopped struggling and tried to calm herself by taking deep, slow breathes.

"What do you want, Roberts?" , she immediately had recognised the voice to be the one of Martin Roberts.

"What do you think, Sweetheart?", he whispered in her ear, his hot breath giving her the chills.

"Nobody turns me down! I know you want me and that no good boyfriend of yours will be out of the way soon, too. He was just lucky to survive as long as he did, but I'm not giving up. It's just a matter of time until I get him. And then we can be a family, with this little one", he caressed her belly. "I'm just glad I'm not to late to get you back before our child will be born."

Oh god, he is insane! He thinks it's his child and Bosco keeps us away from him. She franticly searches her mind for a way to escape him and warn Bosco. Roberts wouldn't hurt her or the baby, that she was sure of. But he would kill Bosco when he got the chance.

"Come on, honey! Let's pack you some things and then we can go. Don't worry, I bought you a nice house and made up a nursery for our little one. So just take the things you absolutely need."

Working slowly Faith did as she was told, better not taking any chances with him. She just hoped Bosco would hurry up and come back from the store, soon. She quickly did the math, it took at least 15 minutes each way to walk to the store and back and he was only gone for about 10 minutes.

Meanwhile.....

As Bosco got further away from the house the feeling that something bad was about to happen grew more and more. He didn't know why but he felt like Faith needed him.

Sighing, he gave up. Turning around he hurried back. The worst that could happen was that Faith was perfectly fine and would be pissed at him for coming back without the sweets. But he trusted his instincts, always.

As he the house came into view a few minutes later something let him draw his gun. Slowly he made his way to the front door to find it looked. Everything seemed to be alright but somehow he knew something was wrong.

He opened the door as quiet as he could and didn't turn on the light at the front door like he usually did. Expecting Faith to sit on the sofa and not seeing her, he scanned the room. There was no sign of her.

Just as he was about to call out for her, he heard muffled voices from the bedroom. Wondering who she was talking to he made his way toward the room, his gun still in hand.

Coming nearer he could see Faith packing up some clothes and Martin Roberts standing beside her, knife in hand.

Somehow he must have made a noise because Roberts turned around and saw him coming in.

Pulling Faith to his side he held the knife to her throat.

"There's loverboy.... Scared that someone will take his woman back from you?"

Slightly taken aback by that statement, Bosco stayed where he was.

"Your woman? Sorry, but the woman is mine...", he said in his bet cop voice.

"What are you doing Roberts? Let her go..."

"No way, she is mine! You did something to her to make her leave me. I know guys like you, you are just playing with her and you'll drop her like a hot potato as soon as a better offer comes along. You just want to show everyone what a great guy you are, able to break up families and getting every woman you want, no matter if she's taken or not."

"I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't take away your wife and I never ever put the moves on a married woman!"

Bosco tried to keep calm for Faith sake. But it was hart, everything in him ached to do something, to stop that guy from hurting his Faith.

"You took away Faith..."

"No, I didn't.... She turned you down on her own!"

"No, you blinded her. She wasn't in her right mind as she turned me down.... You're a great looking guy, she had no choice then turn me down. "

"Faith wouldn't turn you down just because of your looks and she wouldn't fall for me because of my looks either!"

Bosco looked at Faith with a concerned expression, she was pale and breathing heavy. He had to do something, fast.

"I know you don't want to hurt her. Just let her go, she is pregnant.. You don't want to hurt the baby, isn't it? And stress and standing longer periods of time aren't good for the child."

Roberts looked down at Faith like he had forgotten that she was there.

"I love her! I don't want to hurt her...."

"I know that, Martin! Why don't you let her sit down and let me get her some water? I promise I won't try anything"

Slowly Roberts loosened his grip on her and let her sit down on the bed. He was careful to stay between Faith and Bosco's gun, his knife still ready to strike.

A few minutes later Bosco came back from the kitchen and held out a glass of water.

"I'm gonna put it down on the bed and then I'm gonna step back..."

While Faith took hold of the glass she caught Bosco's eye. Being partners for so long came in handy, they knew each other well enough to talk without words.

Taking a sip of the water she slowly stroked her stomach.

As Roberts turned his attention away from her and completely to Bosco she nodded with her had, if Bosco hadn't waited for the sign he would have missed it.

Faith dropped the glass to the floor with a loud crash and moaned at the same time.

"Oh god, it hurts...."

That was all the distraction Bosco needed. The split second Roberts turned to Faith he aimed his gun and shot at him. He would worry about the consequences later. Everything that mattered now, was Faith.

Everything was in slow motion, Bosco heard the shoot fired and the sound of a bullet penetrating flesh.

Roberts moaned at the same time as Faith screamed....

TBC.....


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18:

For a second Bosco feared that his bullet had missed Roberts and hit Faith instead or that Roberts had hurt her with his knife.

Then he ran toward Faith, keeping his eyes on Roberts.

"Faith, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

As she shook her head Bosco kicked away the knife and bend down to check on Roberts.

Feeling no pulse he faced Faith.

"He's dead...", he stated without any regret. "The idea with faking labour was brilliant, Faith!"

Faith just looked at him and clutched her belly.

"Bosco?"

"Mhm?"

"Call 911..."

"What? You said you aren't hurt..."

"I'm not, not the way you think anyway." Seeing the look on his face she continued. "I guess the stress really triggered labour..."

Blanching Bosco went to call the medics and the cops.

Returning a few minutes later he stated "Swersky will sent someone over as soon as he can. And Kim and Alex will be there in about 45 minutes... There's a traffic jam..."

"That's not fast enough... Your daughter doesn't want to wait this long..", Faith moaned while gripping his hand tightly.

"Then I'm gonna drive us to Mercy..."

"Too late...."

"What?"

"My water just broke...."

"WHAT?", Bosco nearly screamed. "But, labour just started... I read it takes up to 48 hours until the child is born."

"I guess I just didn't realise I was in labour earlier, I was a little busy! And I know it takes longer usually but the time from starting labour to the actual birth gets shorter with every birth. You do remember that I did it twice already? With Charlie I was down to 9 hours...."

"Oh god, what do we do now? Do I need to boil some water?"

"Boz, keep cool! That isn't some western movie... Go, turn down the comfort in the guest bedroom and arrange the pillows so I can get comfortable. I won't stay here to give birth to your daughter with a dead madman beside us!"

A few minutes later she had changed into one of Bosco's shirts. After he guided her to the bed and she leaned comfortable on the cushion she tossed him a clean shirt, too.

"Go, change into that! Wash your hands and arms with hot water and some antibacterial soap! And bring back the first aid kit and some fresh towels."

Breathing through the worst of the pain Faith clutched Bosco's hand. He stroked her face and murmured soothing words.

"Don't worry, Faith! I'm sure Alex and Kim will be here any minute now."

Deep down Faith knew that they wouldn't be here on time. She could feel that the pain changed, indicating that the child had already settled down in the birthing canal.

"Boz, you have to check how far I'm dilated! I need to push!"

He looked like he was about to pass out, but did as she said.

"Looks like about 9 inches..."

"That's enough... Go look through the first aid kit, there has to be a suction. You need to suck the nose and ears of the baby clean as soon as possible. Right now you just have to hold the babys head as soon as it's out. Make sure that the cord isn't wrapped around her neck."

"Don't worry! I never had any problems with the birth, so don't worry. Everything will go just fine..", she reassured him.

Now she just had to pray that everything really would be alright. True, she hadn't had any problems with Emily or Charlies birth, but now she was older. At her age the risks that something would happen were higher, but she didn't want to scare Bosco any more. He was frightened enough. She hoped that Kim and Alex would be here in time to at least deliver the placenta. That was something really bloody, something Bosco shouldn't see.

20 Minutes later;

Fortunately Kim had stocked their first aid kid with everything they would need to deliver a baby.

"Just to be sure that everything will be at hand", she had said.

Now it came to good use.

In record time Bosco's little girl made her appearance.

Bravely Bosco had held the girls head while Faith pushed, luckily there were no complications.

With the things in the first aid kit Bosco was able to cut the cord. Afterwards he wrapped his daughter in a towel and laid her down on Faith chest.

"Oh god, she is so beautiful, Faith!"

With tears in her eyes Faith smiled at him.

"Yes, she is and her father is pretty amazing, too. Delivering a child....."

"You have no idea how scared I was... But now, rest a bit.. "

He took Faith and their daughter in his arm, not bothering to wipe his tears of joy away.

TBC.........

A/N I'm sorry if I got some things during the birth wrong, but I had some problem translating the right words into english....


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19: Aftermath

Kim and Alex arrived six minutes later, making their way towards the guestroom after lightly knocking on the front door.

"Looks like we are too late," Kim stated as she saw the little bundle Bosco held to Faith chest. Faith was sound asleep.

"Hey, Bosco! Did you deliver her?", Alex asked.

"Yeah!"

"Wow, we are impressed....", she smiled. "Did she deliver the afterbirth yet?"

"There is more?", Bosco asked with big eyes.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, just the placenta ... Why don't you go with Kim and help her clean up your beautiful little baby daughter? When you two get back we'll take you all to the hospital, just to make sure everything is as good as it looks.."

Looking at Kim, Alex told her silently to take her time, so she would have enough time to deliver the afterbirth and check on Faith without scaring Bosco.

Angel of Mercy hospital;

2 hours later;

While Kim cleaned the baby up and showed Bosco how to do it himself Swersky arrived with the FBI agents assigned to the Roberts case. Bosco gave a short statement and then accompanied Faith and his child to the hospital. Everything else could wait for a few days.

Under Bosco's watchful eyes a paediatric looked the child over once again, just to be sure. Meanwhile an ob - gyn looked after Faith. Apart from a few stitches needed for the broken tissue she was completely fine. She still was exhausted but was able to nurse her daughter for the first time.

After Faith and his daughter fell asleep, Bosco wandered to the pay phone in the hall. He was sure that Kim and Alex had spread the news around the 55 already but he wanted to inform some people himself.

Fifteen minutes later he had called his mother, Faith parents, Emily, Charlie, Sully and Ty.

He wandered back to Faith room and just watched them sleep. He still couldn't grasp that he not only had a daughter but that he had delivered her himself. Now Bosco wanted the few quite moments he had to let everything sink in. He was sure in a few more minutes the room would be full of family, friends and co-workers who would want to see the little girl.

He was right, half an hour later his mother, Emily, Charlie, Ty, Sully and the guys from the firehouse were there. They were packed with balloon's, flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals and even some clothes.

The next minutes were passed with making photos, hugging, laughing and passing the child around.

Bosco settled into the bed behind Faith, who held their baby. By now everyone was curious on how the girl was named. Like promised Bosco and Faith hadn't told anyone the name they had chosen a while ago. Even the tags on the baby's arm and crib simple read "Baby Boscorelli"

"Okay, guys. As you all are courios about the name, we would like to introduce our daughter to you...", Faith began.

"This is Alyssa Rose Boscorelli!"

Bosco looked a little dumbfounded, he thought the girl would get Faith last name.

Smiling he whispered into her ear "Thank you!"

Pulling him into a hug she said "There's nothing to thank me for, she is your daughter and everyone can know that!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Boz!"

One hour later;

Everyone had gone home, it was way after midnight already. Faith had hugged everyone goodbye and just finished nursing Alyssa. After changing he diaper Bosco put her down in the little crib beside Faith bed. They would release them the next morning.

"I never imagined myself as a father. But now that she is there I can't imagine my life without her. I just hope I won't end like my own father.."

"You won't! You sometimes are a little hot-headed, but deep down you are a good guy with a caring heart. You never were violent to people who don't deserve is. And no matter how bad your mood was, I never was frightened of you and I never will. You were always good with my kids and I have no doubt you will be with your own. And if how you behaved during the pregnancy is an indicator you will be an awesome father. You even changed her diapers... "

Bosco laughed at her last comment. It was good to know that she thought this highly of him and had no doubt about him being a father to Alyssa. Even if he didn't believe in himself, he always believed in Faith. He would never disappoint her.

Faith was about to nod off again as Bosco started to speak again.

"Faith?"

"Mhm?", she was too sleepy to answer him any other way.

"Do you remember I said I had something for you, a few month back?"

"Yeah, with all that happened you never gave it to me.."

Bosco searched in his pocket before pulling out something.

"I'd like to give it to you now. I can't imagine a better time then now."

He held an open box in front of her.

Faith gasped as she saw the beautiful silver ring inside. It was a simple band with a small diamond in the centre. It was nothing overly fancy but exactly something Faith would like and wear.

She stared at Bosco in shock as he kneeled down beside her bed. Taking her hand in his he looked directly in her eyes.

"Faith, I know you had your doubts about my intentions about you and I hope you've realised by now that I do love you more than anything. I'll never leave you or our daughter and I want to show the world that there is no other woman then you for me, ever. Will you marry me?"

Sliding the ring on her finger he waited for her answer.

Looking at the ring she held her face in her hands.

"Oh my god, Bosco...."

TBC..............


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy and I have a major case of writers block. I know the last chapter is not really good but I just didn't want to let you wait any longer. I know how frustarting it is to read a storie that isn't finished and I promised myself not leave one of my own unfinished ( I promised myself to post regular, too, for that matter blush) I hope some of you'll still read this and let me know what they think.

Part 20: Epiloge

The Roberts case had been closed after the FBI had Faith' statement. It was clear that Bosco had to shoot him, there was no way for Bosco to be sure that Roberts would not hurt Faith or the baby. Roberts clearly had been crazy and dangerous.

The Wedding was on a beautiful summer day. It was not too hot, the sky was bright blue and the sun was shining brightly.

Bosco couldn't wait to marry Faith. Everyone was shocked to find out that he had proposed, even if nobody had even given it a thought that Faith would say no. But it was even more of a surprise that Bosco was that eager to make it official. He had worked hart to find a priest to marry them as soon as possible. He even managed to find a spot in central Park where the ceremony and reception would be held.

A white pavilion held some tables, chairs, a small stage with a band and the buffet. The ceremony itself would be held under one of the big, old trees in the park. Kim, Alex and Emily would be Faith bridesmaids. Bosco's brother would be his best man.

Faith wore a beautiful white dress, which left the tops of her shoulder bare. The skirt was wide and floor length. Her bridesmaids wore dresses similar cut, with the skirts not as wide and without the roses and glittering stones, in a pale blue. The man, except from Mickey, who wore a smoking, wore their dress uniforms.

It was 5.55 p.m. when Bosco and Faith exchanged their vows. They had written their own, in which they looked back on their frienship and partnership.

It was a beautiful ceremony, even Sully couldn't hold back a single tear from running down his cheek, as the priest declared them to husband and wife.

Everyone celebrated til late at night, they danced,laughed, eat, drank and looked back on fond memories. The honeymoon would start the next morning. Bosco and Faith would travel to Hawaii for a few days, they didn't want to stay away from their child too long.

Everyone had stories to tell about 55 David, some houmerous and some sad.

Standing a little aside from their guests, Bosco and Faith stood arm in arm and watched their friends, family and colleagues having fun. They smiled at some of the things they could hear.

"You know, the first day I meet them, I really thought they were married…", Ty explained to Carlos.

"I always knew they would get together eventually. I'm just surprised it took them that long," Sully said. "From the moment I saw that Faith was the only one who could keep Boscorelli in line I knew that he must have a thing for her or he wouldn't have listened to her."

"They always had a unique relationship and the first time I saw them I knew that the two of them would make trouble", Swersky laughed.

"You know what?", Bosco asked. "Sully is right, I always had a thing for you, from the moment I met you at the academy. I just didn't realize that I fell in love with you. I guess I never knew what love really is until I met you."

"Oh, Bos!", Faith hugged him and pulled him tight against her.

"I love you, too! So much… Fred was right, I always loved you, even if I didn't want to admit it. I'm so glad that we are here today."

"Me, too!", he said and kissed her passionatly.

"Mrs. Boscorelli, what do you think about having more kids?"

"Mhm, I guess I could be convinced.", she answered, winking at him. "We should start trying as soon as possible…."

The End?

If anyone wants a sequel, let me know. I even promise not to let you wait that long until I finish the next storie 

Note: I know that it's probably not a could idea to be in central park after dark, but it's just a storie. And in mine, New York is a lot safer then in reality ;)


End file.
